A technique is known relating to authentication using a terminal, a service providing device, and an authentication device. Using a non-contact IC card reader, the terminal reads a chip ID from a non-contact IC card or a mobile phone, and sends the chip ID to the service providing device. The service providing device sends a qualification authentication request including the chip ID to the authentication device. The authentication device executes an authentication of the chip ID, and sends qualification authentication information indicating presence or absence of a customer's qualification to the service providing device. The service providing device operates the terminal according to the qualification authentication information.